


Painting It White

by serenalunera



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Horny Daryl, Horny Rick, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex (sort of), Rickyl, Rough Sex, Top Rick, Wall Sex, poncho sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said, and I quote, 'I want to fuck you with your poncho on'. Got anything to say to that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting It White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msbt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/gifts).



> This gratuitous porn was brought to you thanks to [msbt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/), who prompted me to write it because of my tags on her [gifset](http://reedusgif.tumblr.com/post/120193272281/daryl-ridiculously-looking-good-in-the-poncho), which read: "aggressively picturing Rick banging poncho!Daryl's brains out" :D  
> Anyway, I hope y'all like it and don't hesitate to ask questions if you have any :)

“What'd ya just say ta me?” Daryl stopped dead in his tracks, spinning around the second he had heard the words leave the leader's mouth, spotting him a few feet behind him, stalking with that confident gait of his. The redneck's eyes were narrowed yet full of confusion, contrasting with the slight downturn of his lips, his face the perfect canvas of a frown as he gave the other man a hard stare. If he had heard him right, Rick was in for one hell of an explanation.

“I said, and I quote, 'I want to fuck you with your poncho on'. Got anything to say to that?” The former deputy smirked, faltering in his steps before coming to a full stop and eyeing the archer up and down for emphasis. They had been walking for a while, along a weathered road passing through the small town they were currently raiding, Rick's position behind the other man giving him a full view of the hunter's deliciously broad shoulders and narrow waist, perfectly accentuated by the poncho resting over the top half of his chest.

The leader's mind had been reeling ever since they had gotten out of the prison to go on a quick formula run, his gaze drifting to the younger man's ass on the way there more often than he would like to admit. Sure, Rick felt bad for thinking about a quick roll in the hay with his boyfriend instead of his own daughter's survival, but he had been feeling on edge for the past few days, with Daryl and Michonne gone more often than not in pursuit of the Governor. Rick was a man of status after all, and with status came responsibilities, and along with responsibilities came pressure. The kind of pressure the archer was  _so_  very skilled at relieving, which was exactly what the leader needed. And soon.

“Yer a fuckin' rabbit s'what I gotta say. That why ya dragged me out with ya? Ta fuck me where no one's lookin'?” Daryl scoffed at that, the only sign that he might be on board with this whole sneaking off to have sex thing being the barely noticeable upturn of his lips as he shouldered his crossbow and crossed his arms, staring at the older man and daring him to give the wrong answer.

“Can you blame me? Been feelin' lonely something awful with you away all the time. Figured you might as well give me a little sugar for my trouble.” Rick tilted his head, still smirking as he watched the archer failing to conceal a grin before approaching the leader, getting in his personal space, their lips mere inches apart and noses almost touching.

“Get the formula first, we'll see 'bout the sugar later, lover.” Daryl all but purred against Rick's lips, lingering just enough for the leader to hope for a kiss, before turning back around and taking his crossbow in hand, surveying the surroundings for potential threats. The former deputy snorted, a fond smile gracing his lips as he, too, drew his weapon, following the archer's lead silently. And if his gaze drifted from focus to his lover's jean-clad bottom from time to time, Rick didn't try to stop it.

* * *

 

They had found what Daryl would later describe as the “formula jackpot” in a small grocery store, half-hidden behind a turned over truck, the whole childcare aisle stocked full of powdered milk, diapers and whatnot. This alone ensured that Judith would be fed appropriately for months to come, lifting the weight off their backs in the few minutes it took for them to stuff their duffel bags to the brim.

Daryl was busy scrambling to find anything in the canned goods section when Rick had wandered off, saying something about checking out the pharmacy in case it had not been raided completely. The archer dusted off his jeans mindlessly before making his way to where the leader had said he was going, only to find him standing in front of a condom display rack, a thoughtful look on his face. The redneck scoffed at that, Rick's attention turning to him as he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows a little, making Daryl snort and punch his shoulder lightly.

“We don't use condoms anymore, jackass.” The archer rolled his eyes to make a point before walking further into the pharmacy section, picking up boxes here and there, trying to decide whether or not they were worth taking by deciphering the names written on them.

“I know that.  _This_  is what I was lookin' for.” Rick held up a bottle of lubricant for the hunter to see, earning another scoff from him as Daryl made his way over to the leader, snatching the lube from him in order to read the label, relieved to see it was just regular water-based slick and not one of those fancy brands with different flavors and sensations.

“This an invitation?” Daryl directed his gaze at the other man, the expectant rise of his eyebrows complimenting the little smirk beginning at the corner of his mouth. Truth be told, the redneck had been feeling just as restless, craving much more than just a quick peck on the lips before each run.

“Well I did say I wanted to fuck you in that poncho.” Rick smirked back, not giving the hunter any time to react before grabbing him by the neck and assaulting his mouth with his own, the plastic bottle falling from the younger man's grip in his surprise, hitting the floor with an audible thud.

The quiet little gasp that escaped Daryl's throat at the unexpected – but welcomed – contact only served as fuel for Rick's desire, the leader pinning him against the nearest wall before catching the younger man's lower lip between his teeth and  _pulling._ The former deputy used the moan that came out as a distraction to slide his tongue inside, stroking along the muscle he found there and getting another sweet sound out of Daryl in the process.

The next few minutes were punctuated by the slide of lips on lips and the sound of fabric hitting the floor as Rick quickly found himself divested of his shirt and outerwear, the garment joining the pile formed by the archer's flannel, leather jacket, and poncho at their feet. The zipping noise their pants made as they undid one another's seemed loud in the relative quiet of the pharmacy, but not as loud as the clatter of Daryl's belt buckle the moment his jeans and underwear hit the floor, pooling around his ankles, forcing him to step out of them and push them out of the way with his feet.

“If fooling 'round with ya in a pharmacy is what gets me killed, I swear ta God I'm gonna haunt yer ass.” The redneck hissed as Rick took a hold of his swollen length with one hand, the other gripping his hip tight as the leader chuckled quietly in his neck. The older man started laying open-mouthed kisses all over his throat as he stroked him, flicking his wrist every now and then to get a rise out of the archer, bitten back moans spilling out of his mouth each time.

The hunter fumbled with his lover's jeans to get his cock out, nimble fingers wrapping around the thick shaft the second it came free, pulling a groan out of Rick's mouth, the sound dying against his throat. His grip was tight as he started on a steady pace, mirroring the leader's own speed, both men panting from a mix of pleasure and apprehension. The former deputy pressed closer against Daryl as he nuzzled his jaw, making his way back to his lips for a searing kiss, the archer's free hand finding its way in the locks of dark hair at the back of the other man's head to deepen it instantly.

Rick pulled back the second he felt like bucking into the younger man's fist, the redneck letting out an offended grunt at the loss of contact, only to lick his lips in anticipation as he saw the leader bend down to pick up the discarded bottle of lube. Daryl expected the other man to be back on him in a matter of seconds, but found himself disappointed when the former deputy crouched a second time, this time to gather the archer's poncho, previously lying as a forgotten heap on the floor.

“Put this on and turn around.” Daryl heard himself groan at the order, the flush on his cheeks intensifying as he took the garment from the older man's hands, slipping it on before shifting to face the wall, bracing himself with his arms on each side of his head.

Daryl felt the leader's leg between his as the tip of a boot gently nudged his calf, the archer taking the hint and spreading them as far as was comfortably possible, feeling the other man against his back only moments after. Shivers broke all over his body as deft hands stroked along his hips and thighs, only to stop over his ass, lightly brushing the skin before spreading the cheeks apart, a quiet hum escaping Rick as he licked his lips, taking in the sight of his lover's entrance.

The older man wasted no time as he popped the cap open and poured some lube on his hand, making sure to spread some around Daryl's sensitive hole before pressing the tip of a finger against it, the digit sliding in effortlessly. The archer's breathing stuttered at the feeling of his lover preparing him, Rick working him open with dexterity, the leader's full lips finding purchase on the back of the hunter's neck, nipping and kissing the skin in a pathway to his ear.

Rick's hot tongue licked along the shell slowly, right as he buried a second digit into his lover, pressing his chest against his back even further in order to deepen the reach of his fingers. The redneck failed to stifle a needy moan as fingertips grazed his sweet spot, making him groan low in his throat and drop his head against the wall. Daryl was pushing back against Rick's hand, much to the older man's pleasure as he kept on a scissoring motion inside of him, curling his fingers every now and then to hear more of those sweet, desperate sounds the archer was making.

* * *

 

Rick was three fingers deep, and the hunter had a hard time holding back his groans, rocking back against the other man's hand as well as into the fist the leader had wrapped around him when he had pushed in a third digit, reducing him to a panting mess of soft whines, wretched moans and pleas for  _more._ The former deputy indulged, deeming the younger man stretched enough, pulling both of his hands back and placing one on the archer's hip, the other slicking his throbbing length before guiding it inside of Daryl's waiting hole.

“Fuck.” Daryl swore, dragging the syllable as he pushed back against Rick, blunt nails scraping the concrete of the wall he was pressed flush against, another string of curses escaping him as he felt the leader bottoming out inside of him, his breath ragged and hot on his neck.

“Fuck, I missed this.” The leader bit his lip, relishing in the searing hot warmth wrapped around his cock, barely resisting the violent urge to buck up into the impossibly tight heat of Daryl's entrance. Rick's hold was bruising on the redneck's hips as he forced himself to pull back slowly, pushing back in just as carefully a couple times before an annoyed grunt from his lover spurred him into a much more demanding pace, whines spilling from Daryl's lips almost every time the older man slammed into him.

The next few minutes were punctuated by a variety of groans coming from both men, the element of danger adding to the built up tension, putting them both on edge. Rick's lips found the archer's neck again, nipping at it in between grunts, his teeth finding his ear and latching on softly, tearing a strangled cry out of Daryl as he threw his head back, exposing his throat for the taking. The display lured the leader into biting down on soft flesh, the salty taste of the other's sweat heavy on his tongue as he lapped at the tan skin, painting it red by sucking it into his mouth.

A particularly brutal slam of the leader's hips had Daryl moaning out loud, his cock leaking precome steadily onto the fabric of his poncho as Rick kept angling his thrusts in the same direction, hitting the hunter's prostate dead on each time, the redneck's nails digging further into the wall, almost to the point of breaking. The former deputy cursed as he felt Daryl tighten purposefully around him, no doubt trying to push the older man to his breaking point, forcing him to still himself inside of his lover and pull out before resting his forehead against a clothed shoulder.

“Turn around, I wanna see you when you come.” The leader's voice was as ragged as his breathing, yet his tone left no room for argument as he pulled back, the archer doing as he was told and leaning back against the wall, chest heaving as his lungs strained to process the oxygen coming in in short puffs.

Daryl's legs spread invitingly as he reached for the other man, the former deputy pressing against him in an instant, their lips crashing together in a fierce kiss. The hunter's fingers tangled themselves in dark curls as Rick took a hold of a strong, quivering thigh, lifting it up to push himself back in, filling the archer up completely in one smooth thrust, making him cry out in pleasure. The leader resumed his brutal pace, fucking into Daryl with purpose, nailing his prostate with every other buck of his hips.

“Please... Fuck, Rick, please...” It took everything Rick had in him not to come upon hearing his lover beg, watching the bliss painted all over his face each time he thrusted back in, the sweet moans escaping that filthy mouth of his bringing him closer and closer to his release.

Bracing himself for the added weight, the former deputy took a hold of the younger man's thighs, hoisting them up and around his waist, slamming his hips up as hard as he could to pin the redneck further against the wall. Daryl's groans were like music to his ears as he pounded into him relentlessly, the hunter holding on to his shoulders and waist with bruising strength, his back arching off the wall every time the leader's cock dragged against his sweet spot, making him grit his teeth in an effort to conceal his moans – to no avail.

“Fuck. Fuck. Oh god, fuck.” Daryl's curses were all the warning Rick got before he was coming in between them, his untouched cock streaking the front of his poncho as well as the other man's stomach with thick ropes of come, body shuddering with the blinding force of his orgasm.

The groan that escaped Rick's lips as he came inside of his lover was way too loud for such a public, unguarded place, but neither of them seemed to care as he spilled within the throbbing walls of the other man's entrance. His body sagged against the redneck's as they rode out their orgasm together, shaky knees giving way as he let himself and Daryl slide down the wall. They came to a rest on the floor of the pharmacy, the archer now sitting on top of him as both men struggled to catch their breath.

“Fuck, that was intense.” Rick mumbled against the hunter's shoulder, feeling it shake as Daryl snorted, fingers finding their way back into his curls to massage his scalp, making the leader sigh pleasantly as he snuggled closer, wrapping his arms firmly around the younger man's waist.

“No shit, can't feel my fuckin' legs.” The redneck chuckled at that, a deep rumbling sound that had Rick's heart racing all over again, his lips laying kisses distractedly over an exposed collarbone as his spent cock gave a twitch of interest, still buried deep inside of Daryl.

“Think you could feel 'em if they were over my shoulders?” The leader started mouthing at the archer's jaw, slowly but surely making his way back to his lips. Rick kissed the corner with all the gentleness he could muster before pulling back slightly, his focus on his lover's eyes as they glinted with both fondness and amusement, along with a touch of exasperation.

“Slow down cowboy, I ain't no amusement park on a weekday, yer gonna have ta wait for another ride.” Daryl snorted before pulling the former deputy in for a kiss, barely brushing their lips together at first, only to deepen it with a swipe of his tongue over the older man's bottom lip, their mouths locking in a sweet, loving kiss, everything about it contrasting with the frantic fucking from before.

“Well why don't you take that off, then we can put that theory to the test, hm?” Rick gestured to the soiled poncho his lover was still wearing, not even waiting for permission before taking it off and throwing it on the pile of discarded clothes next to them. The leader crowded the redneck back against the wall with a scorching kiss as soon as he was done, hands roaming all over the archer's thighs.

“Fuck that, ya made me ruin my goddamn poncho, yer not getting any till ya wash it.” Daryl scoffed, trying hard to conceal his grin as the other man looked up at him with puppy eyes adorable enough to melt even the coldest of hearts, making him bite his lip at the sight.

“Come on baby, I'll make it up to you, I promise.” Rick nuzzled the hunter's cheek with his nose, his sky blue eyes full of hope as he kept whispering pleas of “please, I love you” and peppering kisses all over Daryl's face, making the archer sigh and sink into his arms against his better judgement.

The two of them quickly made their way to round two as they kissed the breath out of each other on the floor of the pharmacy, hastily trying to come up with excuses as to why they had taken so long on such a simple run. Their attempt was proven less than efficient that very night, their grinning faces giving them away the second they had stepped foot in the cell block, earning them a week's worth of taunting, tasteless jokes and eyebrow wags from the majority of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[richardsdaryl](http://richarsdaryl.tumblr.com)


End file.
